


42: “I need a hug.”

by milesheizclub



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Developing Relationship, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesheizclub/pseuds/milesheizclub
Summary: Justin is having a very hard day dealing with his addiction and immediately looks for Standall.





	42: “I need a hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual, un-beta'd, unedited drabble-ish thing. But I'm back to writing, yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Justin could’ve probably waited; he could’ve waited until they got home to his and Clay’s room - away from the prying eyes and inquiring, gossiping minds of the students of Liberty High. But then he wouldn’t have had Alex the way he needed him in that very moment.

So when he snuck out of class and dragged his feet over to Alex’ classroom, he dropped his bag, and waited to lock eyes with his, what, boyfriend? With the only guy that, at that time, could keep the itch away. To keep his hands from reaching for things that he shouldn’t have.

They did lock eyes, eventually - the confused with the sad, and Alex immediately raised his hand excusing himself to leave. That Alex would drop something so immediately to be with him surprised Justin, to some extent. Maybe it was the look on his face, who knew?

Alex walked his way to Justin, his limp noticeably making some real progress, and landed a couple of feet away. Justin kept his hands in his pockets, pressing his fingertips together in an attempt to keep himself from crossing some kind of line with Alex by stepping forward and closing the distance, penetrating some kind of wall that may or may not have existed between them.

_“Is something wrong?"_

The question hung between them so frequently and uncomfortably. His eyes scanned for signs on Justin. The boy’s wrinkled brows, the dark purple circles around his eyes, the deeply set shoulders, the movement of hands in pockets resembling that of restless hamsters or guinea pigs high on water and saw dust. Justin remained silent, knowing exactly what Alex could recognize in him. They renewed eye contact, Justin’s eyes looking a little more scared than moments ago - a little more wet, too. A mirror. “Justin?” It came out more quiet than he intended. Much more quiet than the slight, broken gasp that escaped Justin just after, anyway.

“It’s been a hard day,” Justin said, breaking contact with Alex’ eyes in favor of looking through them, willing Alex to understand. He did, of course. Alex also understood that he needed to wait. So he did. Of course. “I keep sniffing like something’s there,” Justin said quietly. “Most days I think about it just once or twice,” he continued, “but today, it’s like the smell follows me around.” Alex nodded. “I wanna scratch my face off.”

_Ask me_, Alex thought to himself. His brain yelling to the front of his own skull. _Ask me for something. Anything._

“Um,” Justin began, “I… don’t know what to do, could you maybe….” And when Justin couldn’t continue, Alex’ shoulders slumped minutely, the need to help desperately trying to lift them back up to show Justin that yes, he could be that person for him. A tear escaped Justin’s eye, giving him enough space to say anything else. To ask. 

“I need a hug.”

The request came rather jarringly, Alex not knowing what to do and letting impulse take over. He limped his way the last few feet between them and wrapped his arms around the back of Justin’s neck, letting the boy rain on his shoulder.

“Thank you for coming to me,” he whispered, which triggered a whimper in Justin and a barely audible apology. “I want to help. I’ll help in any way I can.”

So yes, Justin could’ve waited, avoided the stares they got from passersby or from Alex’ classmates and teacher through the window. But matters that press and pinch the heart propel people to act, to fix. And in that hallway, Justin felt himself being put back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Reviews are shiny coins and healed pimples! :D


End file.
